1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a storage medium storing a program for executing image processing in which decoration processing is performed on color text to print for monochrome output of a color document from an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a color document 101 including text 102 output in black, text 103 output in red, and text 104 output in blue.
Color image data acquired from the input color document 101 is gray-scale converted and is monochromatically output in black (hereinafter, called monochrome output (copy or page description language (PDL) printing)), resulting in a monochrome output material 105.
In the monochrome output material 105, the text 102 originally output in black, the text 103 originally output in red and the text 104 originally output in blue on the color document 101 are difficult to distinguish. In general, a document creator may often put color emphasis on text of an important part in a document. However, the important part with color emphasis may be output in monochrome. Possibly in this case, which part of the document is important is not noticeable for a user who has received the document from the document creator.
Against this problem, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-244619, for monochrome output of color image data, a decoration having an equal color density to that of text to be originally output in a color excluding black may be given around the text to output a resulting output material 106 (hereinafter, called a monochrome decoration output material). Alternatively, a decoration may be given to text itself which should be originally output in a color excluding black to output a monochrome decoration output material 106. Thus, information describing that the subject text is important may be inherited from the color image data. For example, the text 102 output in black on a color document results in text 107 in black as it is while the text 103 output in red on the color document is converted to text 108 decorated with a black underline. The text 104 output in blue on the color document is converted to black bold text 109.
Thus, in monochrome decoration output processing, decorations having different patterns for colors may be given to inherit information that the colors have been output in different colors on a color document.
However, in the monochrome decoration output processing, a more amount of a coloring material may possibly be consumed than that in normal monochrome output processing.